disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Maleficent
Dragon Maleficent was a dragon form of Maleficent that first appeared in at the end of Sleeping Beauty. Dragon Maleficent has also made numerous appearances outside the original film. Appearances Sleeping Beauty In the film's final battle Maleficent transforms into an enormous black terrifying fire breathing dragon in order to battle and destroy Prince Phillip. With help from Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, the prince was able to defeat her. Fantasmic! Maleficent's Dragon's most famous role outside the film is the nighttime spectacular Fantasmic!. The Queens summons Maleficent in order to destroy Mickey Mouse. She turns into a fire breathing lizard. Mickey appears and finishes her off with the sword in the stone. Maleficent is then destroy along with the other villains. There have been two dragons used in the Disneyland version. The original version (codenamed "Bucky") was a mechanical puppet on a cherry picker. The new dragon (officially codenamed "Snaps McGee" and known as "Murphy" among fans) debuted on September 1, 2009 after a rough period. The new dragon is the largest Audio-Animatronic ever built, standing at over 45 feet tall. Timon and Pumbaa Maleficent's Dragon makes a cameo appearance in the episode "Guatemala Malarkey" in a pit of fire as one of the booby traps in the cursed temple. House of Mouse Dragon Maleficent makes numerous appearances in House of Mouse. In the first episode, Maleficent transforms into her dragon form as a visual gag to go with Daisy Duck saying that "the crowd is turning ugly!" Mickey's House of Villains Dragon Maleficent reappears in the compilation film Mickey's House of Villains. Maleficent turns into her Dragon self during the song It's Our House Now. During the rest of the film she sits with Chernabog. Once Upon a Time In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Dragon Maleficent appears in Fairytale Land; but in Storybrooke, Regina (The Evil Queen) traps her in this form. Regina hints that Maleficent hates her for this. She resided in a secret lair under the Storybrooke Clock Tower. In Fairytale Land, Rumplestiltskin had Prince Charming hide his true love potion in a golden egg inside of her, and he later sent Emma Swan to retrieve it, in Storybrooke. Emma slayed Maleficent's dragon form and retrieved the egg with the potion. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep She confronts both Aqua and Phillip on the bridge to King Stefan's castle and transforms into a dragon to battle them directly, but is defeated. Before she can be finished off, Maleficent flees the scene and begins her plans to capture all the seven princesses Kingdom Hearts When Xehanort's Heartless unlocked her heart, the darkness seeped into it, and Maleficent turned into a dragon, but the darkness did not see her through. Although she proved a far more dangerous enemy as a dragon, Sora still defeated her for the second time, the darkness ate her heart and she faded away into darkness. By defeating Maleficent, Sora obtains the fifth page of Ansem's Report, and Donald learns the Cheer ability. Defeating Dragon Maleficent rewards Sora with the Fireglow Gem, which unlocks the ability to summon Mushu if taken to the Fairy Godmother. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Sora's game, she is the boss of Hollow Bastion and is revealed to need to steal hearts in order to practice her magic and attempts to use the love found in Belle and Beast's hearts to make herself invincible. When Sora and company attempt to stop her, she turns herself into a dragon and attacks, shooting flames from her mouth, causing earthquakes by stomping, and trying to eat Sora. But she fails and is defeated. ''Epic Mickey'' series In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel takes on the form of Dragon Maleficent for the final boss fight. Gallery sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8032.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8043.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8046.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8053.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8061.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8068.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8070.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8075.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8076.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8079.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8085.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8086.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8092.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8095.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8098.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8118.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8119.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8123.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8125.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8127.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8131.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8135.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8140.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8146.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8147.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8158.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8160.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8166.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8170.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8175.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8177.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8180.jpg|Maleficent's defeat Category:Masters of Evil Category:Classics Category:Dragons Category:Forms Category:Females Category:Women Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:True Forms Category:True Villains Category:Animals Category:Dream Villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Defeated villains Category:Monsters Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Scary villains Category:Deceased Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:Always evil Category:Deaths